


Regret

by ACertainGirl



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Thalia and Annabeth's friendship, They need more love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 16:50:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4145319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACertainGirl/pseuds/ACertainGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annabeth and Thalia were talking after the war. And a question struck Annabeth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regret

_**Take place after The Last Olympian.** _

Lieutenant of Artemis and a certain daughter of Athena were sitting side by side on a wooden couch in a garden outside Olympus. The sound of the party inside resounded where they were.

Both girls were solemn, after all that happened. Annabeth had just told Thalia about Luke’s last moment. Honestly, she was scared of how Thalia would react. Would she be angry? Would she be sad? Would she forgive him? Would she cry? Or would she smile, for this seem-to-be-endless war had ended? Would she regret?

Something struck Annabeth suddenly, and she found herself asking:

“Do you regret?”

Thalia turned to look at Annabeth. Her head tilted slightly in confusion.

“Regret what?”

“Regret sacrificing. To save me and Luke.”

Thalia was taken aback. But before she could respond, Annabeth continued:

“I know I shouldn’t say this. ‘Cause if you hadn’t sacrificed, I wouldn’t be here right now to speak to you. But it would only be me and Luke, instead of hundreds dying. You wouldn’t have been turned into a tree, and the world would have been peaceful.”

Thalia smiled a mysterious smile.

“No, I don’t.”

“Why?” Annabeth asked with a frown.

“Because despite hundreds dying, it is for the better. The gods have promised they will claim every child of them. Those half-bloods will not have to live a life like us, Annabeth. Running all the time, fending off monsters, always living in fear. My tree provides the best protection the camp has ever had. Yes, a lot of people have died and suffered, but their sacrifices will prevent thousands of lives after them.”

She looked directly into Annabeth’s eyes.

“So now, the question is: why would I regret it?”


End file.
